The World Tournament!
by Jac of Stars
Summary: Welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament! Take your seat, make your bets, and prepare to watch your favorite trainers across the gaming-verse battle it out!
1. Rosa VS Chuck

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is not my property, it's the property of GameFreak. The character 'Rosa' is the female protagonist of Black and White 2.**

_Rosa VS Chuck!_

_Full Battle: 6 VS 6_

**"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first round of the World Tournament! I'm your announcer man, Pine! We're so excited to show you battles of the greatest trainers the world has to offer us! So hang onto your seat! Because this first battle is going to be packed with plenty of gusto! Our first competitor is an up and coming movie star! But don't let the glitz and glory fool ya, boys! She's a lean, mean, battling machine! Give it up for one of Unova's very own, Rosa!"**

As the announcer called, Rosa began to walk down the isle to the red corner of the battle arena. She had an excited smile on her face and a peppy spring in her step as the people cheered. She waved to her many fans and called, "Thank you! You're all too kind to me!" That only got the crowd, especially the boys, to cheer even louder for her.

**"And now for the blue corner! He's the keeper of the Storm Badge and his roaring fists do the talking for him! He hits hard and hits fast! Ladies and gentleman, Chuck!"**

Chuck walked down to his side of the battle arena, the large man flexing his muscles and showing off to the crowd. His hammy behavior got the crowd to cheer even louder, despite the dismay to a certain woman in the audience.

**"Alright, people! Listen up! This match is gonna be a 6-on-6 battle on a basic battle field! The first to have no more usable Pokemon will be the winner! Rosa won the coin toss, so Chuck will be tossing out his first Pokemon."**

Chuck didn't seem to mind this as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, "Time to roar! Hitmonlee!" The kicking Pokemon materialized on the battle field, arms folded as he stared down Rosa. Rose faltered lightly from the stare his Hitmonlee was giving her, but she swallowed a gulp of air and grabbed a Pokemon from her bag.

"Go-go, Gothitelle!" she threw the ball as the Gothitelle appeared on the field. The Psychic type stood their gracefully. The crowd went wild at the psychic Pokemon, apparently having been used in plenty of her movies.

**"Gothitelle VS Hitmonlee! Battle!"**

"Gothitelle, Psychic!"

"Fake Out!"

The Gothitelle began to glow a light blue aura, but it was in vain as Hitmonlee suddenly dashed at the Gothitelle in a burst of speed, swinging his leg as he kicked Gothitelle, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Now, Bulldoze!" Hitmonlee brought his foot down onto the ground, the ground shaking intensely. Gothitelle gave a cry as she was sent flying backwards and landed on her back.

**"Incredible, folks! Hitmonlee had struck Gothitelle while it was flinching from that Fake Out. What a carefully times move by Chuck!"**

"S-shake it off, Gothitelle! Try another Psychic!" Gothitelle got up and tried to use Psychic, starting the glow.

"Don't give 'em the chance! Stone Edge!" Hitmonlee fiercely kicked the ground, stones erupting from the ground as they soared right towards Gothitelle, ruining her concentration as the stones seemed to do a high amount of damage before the she fell over onto the floor, unconscious.

**"That looked lke a critical hit, folks, as Gothitelle is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins this round!"**

Chuck gave off a bellowing laugh as he applauded his Hitmonlee. Rosa looked astonished. She knew that battling a gym leader would be a huge step up from the Battle Subway, but this was just an entirely different league!

(_His Hitmonlee was so fast! I've never seen one move like his does! He really must be a Gym Leader..._) she thought nervously as she grabbed another Pokemon, "Go-go Scrafty!" The shed skin Pokemon appeared onto the field as he playfully hopped from foot to foot, too excited to stay still and wait for his trainer's command. Chuck looked on curiously at the trainer. He saw the look in her eyes, that look of nervousness and fear...

**"Scrafty VS Hitmonlee! Battle!"**

"Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!"

"Dodge, Scrafty! Then use Bulk Up!"

Hitmonlee rushed right into Scrafty, too fast to dodge as that kick collided right into Scrafty's face, the lizard flying down the field and skidding across the field. Scrafty seemed to be out cold as he lied there, defeated.

**"Oh my, folks! That was a super effective move, too! I could almost FEEL the pain that's going through poor Scrafty. And it looks like it's already over!"**

"S-Scrafty!" Rosa gasped as she returned her Pokemon. She felt ashamed to have let this happen as she held his Pokeball tightly in her hand.

"Hey! Rosa!" Rose blinked as she looked up to see Chuck, "You're too tense!" Rose blinked, was he giving her advice? "When you tense up, you're Pokemon pick up on it and it hinders your judgement! You need to calm yourself!"

(_H-he's right...I-I'm so scared of losing..._) thought Rose miserably, (_But that's what's making me lose..._) she took a deep breath as she nodded, "Alright, thanks Chuck."

"You can thank me with this battle! Don't hold back and how me what you're made of!" Chuck ordered. Rosa nodded as she selected her next Pokemon.

"Go-Go, Mandibuzz!" called Rosa as the vulture Pokemon gave out a loud cry, flapping her wings and taking flight. Now Chuck had a wide smirk on his face as he saw the fierce look in her eyes now.

**"Mandibuzz VS Hitmonlee! Battle!"**

"Knock that bird out the sky with Stone Edge!" commanded Chuck, Hitmonlee kicking the ground as stones shot upward at Mandibuzz, the bone-clad Pokemon swiftly flying around and away from the impeding stones that would impale her.

"Alright, Mandibuzz! Air Slash!" Mandibuzz swung its wing as a slice of air swooshed down at Hitmonlee, who got hit with the move as he skid back, but managed to barely stay in the battle.

"Hi Jump Kick, Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air, managing the nail a kick right into Mandibuzz's chest, but the Dark/Flying type managed to shake it off as she was ordered to use Air Slash again, sending the Hitmonlee to the ground, knocked out.

"That was quite the hustle, but Hitmonlee is unable to battle!"

Chuck laughed as he returned his Hitmonlee, "Can't win them all, bud." he said positively before grabbing his next Pokemon, "Time to roar! Machamp!" The armed Pokemon was released onto the field, cracking his four hands as Rosa kept up a brave face.

**"Mandibuzz VS Machoke! Battle!"**

"Alright, Machoke! Show her your Stone Edge!" Machope bent down and punched the ground, plucking up rocks and throwing them at a rapid pace as they flew right for Mandibuzz as the vulture flew around and dodged the stones.

"Nice work! Now use Nasty Plot!"

"Ice Punch NOW!"

Mandibuzz began to glow a dark-purplish color as she snickered evilly. But Chuck wore a smirk of his own as Machamp ran and leaped right at Mandibuzz, swinging an ice coated fist and hitting Mandibuzz's left wing, crippling the flying type as she fell onto the ground, crashing.

**"Oh no! It looks like Mandibuzz has a frozen wing!"**

"One more Ice Punch!" Machamp began to run right at Mandibuzz, his fist raised up ready to deliver the blow.

"Quick, use Flatter!" Mandibuzz gave a wink at Machamp. The heavy fighting type began to stumble around in confusion before throwing its punch at nothing.

"What quick thinking! It seems that Flatter has really saved Mandibuzz!"

Rosa sighed with relief, "Mandibuzz, Incinerate!"

"Dodge it, Machamp!"

It was a useless command, Machamp throwing more ice punches as Mandibuzz got itself up and shot a stream of flames from her beak, burning the larger Pokemon as he blinked, suddenly coming to from it's confusion.

"There you go! Stone Edge!" Machamp grabbed the stones from the ground and threw them, nailing Mandibuzz head on as the flying type fell onto the stadium's floor, weakly gasped and defeated.

"Despite her best efforts, Mandibuzz has been defeated! Rosa only has 3 Pokemon left, folks, compared to Chuck's 5."

"Way to inspire me..." mumbled Rosa as she returned Mandibuzz, "Good work, girl. Just rest easy..." she said before she selected her next Pokemon, "Come on, big boy. I need you...Go-Go, Accelgor!" The ninja-like insect Pokemon appeared onto the stage, having a serious look on its face as it eyed down Machamp, who leered right back.

**"Accelgor VS Machamp! Battle!"**

"Machamp, let's make this quick! Stone Edge!" Machamp didn't waste any time as began to scoop up stones.

"Focus Blast!" Accelgor was immediately right in front of Machamp, firing a blast of energy right onto Machamp, sending the bulkier Pokemon onto the floor, now unconscious.

"Incredible** folks! Accelgor speedy movement made quick work of Machamp!"**

Chuck blinked his eyes as he tried to calculate what he just saw. It looked so fast that he couldn't catch up, but returned Machoke.

"Time to roar! Conkeldurr!" Appearing before Accelgor was a fellow Unova Pokemon, the incredibly large Conkeldurr held its stone columns proudly.

**"Accelgor VS Conkeldurr! Battle!**

"Return!" Rosa immediately returned Accelgor, much to everyone's confusion. "Go-Go, Ferrothorn!" The Grass/Steel Pokemon came onto the battle field in it's place.

**"Ferrothron VS Conkeldurr! Battle!"**

"Mach Punch!" Cionkeldurr managed to rush at Ferrothron before swinging the cement pillar at the Pokemon. He was surprisingly sturdy, not moving an inch.

"Ferrothorn! Curse!" Rosa ordered as the spiked Pokemon began to glow a faint black color, "Now, Gyro Ball!" Ferrothorn began to stir and spin from his spot, suddenly ramming itself into Conkeldurr and sending the concrete Pokemon skidding back, much to the shock of everyone in the audience and Chuck.

Chuck growled, "Come on, Earthquake!" Conkeldurr raised his cement column to summon the Earthquake. Once it slammed and hit the ground, the violent wave rippled across the field, much more potent then the Bulldoze move from Hitmonlee.

"Pawback." Ferrothrorn managed to endure, not seeming to spin itself ina ratation as it collided itself right into Conkeldurr, now with double the power thanks to Payback, as the Fighting Type collapsed.

**"What amazing power that Ferrothorn is packing! Able to take the pain and dish it out all the same!"**

Chuck bellowed with laughter as he returned his Conkeldurr, "I gotta say, Rosa! You're really making me work for this win!"

"Well, you wouldn't want me to just give you it, would you?" Rosa asked playfully.

Chuck erupted with laughter as the ham said, "Sure wouldn't! Would hardly be worth my training!" he nodded, "Now, it's time to roar! Hitmonchan!" Chuck tossed the Pokemon as the punching Pokemon appeared holding up his dukes menacingly.

**"Ferrorthron VS Hitmonchan! Battle!"**

"Ferrorthorn, Thunder Wave!" sparks flew off of Ferrothrorn as an electric shot was fired at Hitmonchan, hitting him directly as his body stiffened up.

"**Uh oh, folks! Hitmonchan won't be going anywhere! It's paralyzed!"**

"Come on, Hitmonchan! Drain Punch!" Hitmonchan ran at Ferrothrorn.

He was slow, so Ferrothorn has enough to follow Rosa's command, "Ferrothorn, Gyro Ball!" It began to spin around before shooting itself at Hitmonchan, hitting him directly. Hitmonchan groaned as he stumbled, but threw a right hook as Drain Punch began to sap the Pokemon's strength as Hitmonchan recovered-recovered to its best since the spikes of punching hurt as well.

"Wrap it up with Ice Punch." Hitmonchan prepared the frozen attack, twitching from paralysis that kept him from moving. "Damn!"

"Now! Gyro Ball!" Repeating the previous move, Ferrothorn hit Hitmonchan directly as the boxer Pokemon fell over and was unable to battle.

"Wow, folks! What an intense battle! But Hitmonchan has been defeated!" Chuck groaned as he returned his Hitmonchan, quickly grabbing his 5th Pokemon, "Hitmontop! Time to Roar!" He sent out the dancing fighting type as he prepared himself to battle, the giddy fighting type hopping from foot to foot.

**Ferrothron VS Hitmontop! Battle!**

(_Ferrothron can't take much more abuse...it I switch him out for Accelgor, he can end this quickly. Just need to paralyze him first!_) "Ferrothrorn, Thunder Wave!"

"Mach Punch!" Hitmontop dashed right for Ferrothorn in a dash of speed and punched the spiked Pokemon. Despite the pain resonating in his fist, Ferrothron was clearly carrying some serious damage. "Now Triple Kick!" Hitmontop leapt onto the floor, spinning on i't thorn like a top as

_KICK!_

_KICK!_

_KICK!_

Ferrothrorn was sent flying and hit the ground hard after getting kicked around like that, the shelled spike Pokemon now defeated.

**"Incredible speed proofed to be too much for Ferrothorn! It's out!" **

With a heavy sigh, Rosa returned the Pokemon, "You were incredible out there." She put the Pokeball in her bag before, "Go-Go, Accelgor!" Accelgor was re-released back onto the battle field.

**"Accelgor VS Hitmontop! Battle!"**

"Mach Punch! Get in close!"

"Protect, Accelgor!"

Accelgor's produced a forcefield before himself as Hitmontop's Mach Punch hit it with possibly all its might, but it wasn't enough,

"Now use Focus Blast!" The shell had to be dropped so Accelgor could fire right onto Hitmontop, sending Hitmontop flying, but he was quick enough to catch himself and recover.

"Not yet, Hitmontop! Bullet Punch!" Hitmontop rushed at Accelgor, fists ready to strike, but it was useless as Accelgor was quick to dodge every punch.

"Let him have it! Bug Buzz!" At the close range, Hitmontop stumbled back from the soundwave at such a close range, "Now Focus Blast!"

"Mach Punch!" Hitmontop dashed up to Accelgor, hitting it in it's face and causing it to loose focus, "Now Triple Kick!" Hitmontop got itself into a spin, proceeding to kick Accelgor with his powerful legs and send Accelgor skidding across the field, but he quickly caught and adjusted himself, firing off the Focus Blast at Hitmontop as he got back onto his feet, knocking him to the ground and knocking him out.

**"Outstanding, folks! This battle has completely turned around! Chuck, who had a solid lead during the start of the battle, is now down to his final Pokemon!"**

Chuck returned Hitmontop as he smirked, "Hey, Rosa!" he called, "I gotta hand it to ya! You've done pretty well for yourself during this battle! I'm real impressed with how you turned the tables on me!"

"R-really?" Rosa beamed excitedly, "T-thanks, Chuck. Coming from you, that means a lot."

"Yeah." he nodded, "But don't think I'm gonna just let you walk away with the win." Chuck grabbed his final Pokeball, "Time to bring down the Storm! Poliwrath!" Chuck threw his final Pokemon, Poliwrath, A twinge of fear shot up Rosa's spine. Something about Poliwrath felt more dangerous then the rest of Chuck's Pokemon.

(_This is going to be the real battle._) she thought nervously, getting a look from Accelgor, (_No, no. I gotta calm down. My Pokemon can feel my nervousness. I can't lose faith in myself now._)

**"Accelgor VS Poliwrath! Battle!"**

"Accelgor, Focus Blast!" Accelgor began to focus on the attack and fired it at Poliwrath.

"Bulk-Up!" Poliwrath's muscles began to expand itself as he put up a guard, taking the Focus Blast attack head on as he stood tall.

"Uh-oh..." Rosa gulped.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Poliwrath shot a ring from its spiraled chest. Accelgor was quick to jump into the air in order to dodge the move.

"Quick! Try another Focus Blast!"

"Use Waterfall!" Poliwrath ran itself to under Accelgor, jumping up and surrounding itself in water as he collided with the ninja-like insect, knocking him onto the ground as he fainted upon impact.

**"Poliwrath made quick worth with that speedy Pokemon! And now Rosa has only one Pokemon to match with Chuck!"**

Rosa returned Accelgor as she sighed, "You did your best, Accelgor. Thanks." he dug through her bag and grabbed her Pokeball, "It's all or nothing now. Go-go, Serperior!" The elegant snake Pokemon appeared itself on the field, raising it's body up high as if to intimidate Poliwrath as the two Pokemon stared each other down.

**"Final Round! Serperior VS Poliwrath! Battle!"**

"Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!" Poliwrath began to run right at Serperior, it's fist giving an intense glow as he jumped right at the snake, prepared to throw the powerful punch.

"Serperior, Glare!" Serperior stood his ground as he stared right into Poliwrath's eyes, Poliwrath's body got stiff and heavy, but still managed to land the punch as Serperior faltered back from the heavy hit.

**"Incredible, folks! Rosa was willing to let that Dynamic Punch connect for the chance to paralyze Poliwrath!"**

"You got guts, kid! Poliwrath, another Dynamic Punch!"

"Now's your chance, Serperior! Leaf Blade!"

Serperior's tail glowed a sharp green as Poliwrath charged right for it, its body much slower and giving Serperior the perfect opening as it swung it's tail as the sharp leaves cut across his body, sending it tumbling back, but managed to roll onto it's feet and get back up.

"Come on, Poliwrath! Show some hustle! Dynamic Punch!" Poliwrath's fist glowed and rushed at Serperior once again.

"Leaf Blade!" The scene seemed to repeat itself as Serperior swung his tail.

"Now! Circle Throw!" This time, Poliwrath grabbed Serperior by the tail and swung, slamming the snake into the ground as it hissed out in pain. "Now, follow it up with that Dynamit Punch!" Poliwrath raised his fist to finish the battle, but twitched and seemed to pause. It was the paralysis kicking in.

"Quick! Frenzy Plant, Serperior!" Serperior's entire body started to glow green as it gave off a loud cry, large thorned vines began to erupt from the ground and slam themselves into Poliwrath, knocking the Pokemon on its back and out.

**"Poliwrath is down for the count! Rosa wins!"**

The crowd broke out in cheers as Rosa blinked. Did this really happen? Did she...did she really win? "Oh my...oh my Arceus! We won! We won!" she cheered as she ran over to her Serperior and hugged him tightly, who squealed in delight, "We did it! We actually won!"

"Congratulations!" laughed Chuck, walking over to Rosa after he returned his Poliwrath, "You really gave me a battle to remember, Rosa. But now I'm gonna train nonstop so I won't lose so easily in my next match! AH HAHAHA!"


	2. Fantina VS Brendan

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is not my property, it's the property of GameFreak. The character 'Brendan' is the male protagonist/rival character of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. He will be written to act as the rival, so he is Prof. Birch's son while May is Norman's daughter.  
NOTE! This is Brendan, the Game Protagonist, not Ruby the Dexholder in the Manga.  
**

_Fantina VS Brendan  
_

_Full Battle: 6 VS 6_

**"Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs! Welcome back to the Pokemon World Tournament! I'm your announcer, Pine! Hang onto your seats and brace yourselves! Because this battle has the elegant grace and beauty of the other world! Hailing all the way from Sinnoh! Known in the coordination circuit as the alluring, soulful dancer! Fantina!"**

Fantina began walking down into the red isle. Well, more like twirling and spinning around as the crowd cheered her on, "Hello! Hello! Merci! Merci! You are all too kind!" bowed the gym leader.

**"And here we have the blue corner! Coming to us all the way from the Hoenn Region! He's caught every single Pokemon that habitats the region and is the son of Prof. Birch himself! He's as smart as he is determined! Brendan!**

Brendan began to walk down the way, feeling somewhat bashful with all the attention on him now. He shyly waved to the crowd as he made it to the field, Fantina giggling.

"I suppose you are not use to the...er...spotlight, no?" Fantina asked.

"Heh heh...not really." he said weakly, "This is the first time I've been in front of a crowd." he said, "B-but I promised a friend of mine I would have gotten stronger, so I'm not gonna lose!"

"I have no intention of losing either, monsieur." winked Fantina, "So give it your very best!"

**"Alright! I want this to be a good clean battle! Each side will use six Pokemon and the battle ends when one side has no Pokemon left to use. Fantina, you've already won the coin toss, so Brendan will be going first!"**

Brendan bit his lip as he selected a Pokemon, "Alright! I choose, Exploud!" The burly normal type appeared onto the battle field. He gave off a loud roar the echoed throughout the stands

"What a...unique choice." she said, taking a Pokeball and kissing it, "Je te choisis! Aegislash!" The ball was thrown as the Royal Sword Pokemon appeared, hovering proudly in it's Blade Form. Brendan had no idea what kind of Pokemon that was! Whatever it was, it wasn't from Hoenn.

**"Aegislash VS Exploud! Battle!"**

"Exploud! Use Earthquake!" Exploud began to take in some air as he opened his mouth, the loud noise Pokemon giving off a powerful scream that shook the ground under them.

"Aegislash! King's Shield!" Aegislash had switched itself into its Shield Mode as a barrier appeared before it, the Earthquake not even phasing the Pokemon.

**"You've seen it here, folks! Aegislash has changed forms! This is due to it's ability, Stance Change! Not only that, but King's Shield protected it from an Earthquake that would have done some pretty serious damage."**

"Now, follow up with the Sacred Sword!" Aegislash switched back to his Blade Form as the legendary sword began to give off a sharp glow, swinging itself at Exploud so expertly that the large Pokemon couldn't stop it as Exploud fell over upon impact.

**"You've seen it here, folks! Aegislash reverted back to Blade Form and defeated Exploud in one hit! What a move!"**

"Exploud, return!" Brendan returned Exploud, "Sorry about that big guy, I wasn't thinking..." he grabbed another Pokemon, "This will be different, Fantina! I choose, Magmortar!" The blast Pokemon landed onto the field, it's cannons flaring flames threateningly.

**"Aegislash VS Magmortar! Battle!"**

"Rapidement! Return, Aegislash!" Fantina returned the floating sword Pokemon, Brendan raising an eyebrow.

(_So, it's not just a Ghost Type. It's also weak to fire...so it must be part Steel..._) he deduced.

"Je te choisis! Jellicent!" Appearing onto the stage was the pink variant of this Pokemon, meaning it was female. The floating Pokemon confused Brendan as well, another Pokemon he normally wouldn't run into.

**"Jellicent VS Magmortar! Battle!"**

"Jellicent! Show Magmortar your Water Spout!" Jellicent glowed a light blue color before blast a large amount of water right at Magmortar.

"Marmortar, Thunderbolt!" Everyone in the stands were caught off guard as Magmortar crackled with electricity and fired it at the water, the Electric move quickly overpowering Water Spout as Jellicent was hit with the move. Jellicent was barely able to hover in the air, flinching every couple of seconds. Magmortar smirked before suddenly glowing dark purple.

**"What a surprising turn around, folks! Not only has Brendan countered the Water Spout, but Jellicent is now paralyzed. But Jellicent is not down just yet and it's Cursed Body ability has disabled that Thunderbolt."**

"Great..." mumbled Brendan.

"Jellicent, show him your Shadow Ball!" Jellicent began to prepare the move, but flinched and stopped mid-set up, "Oh non!"

"Okay Magmortar! Fire Blast!" Magmortar pointed its cannon arm at Jellicent, firing the star-shaped blast of fire right for Jellicent, who was helpless to it as the move collided, engulfing her with fire as she fainted onto the field.

**"And with a hefty Fire Blast, Jellicent is down and out!"**

Fantina applauded along with the crowd as she returned Jellicent, "Félicitations! You're quite the training!"

"Uh, thank you." nodded Brendan.

"But do not think I'm done just yet." Fantina smirked, grabbing another Pokemon, "Je te choisis! Drifblim!" The blimp Pokemon floated onto the field.

(_Okay, I know that they're all Ghost Pokemon. So I shouldn't be taken off guard._) Brendan thought to himself.

**"Drifblim VS Magmortar! Battle!"**

"Magmortar, Fire Blast!" Magmortar pointed his cannons and fired right at the blimp Pokemon, who easily avoided the move. "T-try using Psychic!" Magmortar prepared to use a psyonic blast.

"Not so fast, monsieur! Sucker Punch!" Driflblim shot a punch-like motion with it's 'hand' as Magmortar got hit but a black punch-like ball, causing him to stumble back. "Let them have it, s'il vous plaît! Acrobatic!" Drifblim suddenly appeared next to Magmortar and dashed around him and knocking the blast Pokemon onto the ground.

"Magmortar! You alright?!" Brendan called as Magmortar slowly began to get back onto his feet.

"Dirfblim! Let's prepare to wrap this up!" Fantina called, Drifblim suddenly becoming engulfed in fire, "Sacrebleu!"

**"Your eyes aren't deceiving you! That is Magmortar's Burn Body and Drifblim is feeling it pretty bad!"**

"Quick! Try to use Thunderbolt!" Magmortar was surrounded by electricity, firing a blast of lightning from his cannons at Drifblim.

"Drifblim! Use Explosion!" Driflblim glowed a bright light before exploding. The smoke covered the area before slowly starting to clear out, revealing both Drifblim and Magmortar were down.

**"It looks like Drifblim's explosion was enough to knock both of them out! Incredible! And if you guys weren't paying attention, both trainers are tied with just 4 Pokemon each. And now it's Fantina's turn to send out the first Pokemon."**

Both trainers returned their Pokemon as Fantina chuckled, "This has been quite ze battle! Je te choisis! Aegislash!" Returning to the field was the royal sword Pokemon. Brendan bit his lip as he grabbed his next Pokemon.

"I choose, Aagron!" Brendan sent out the iron armor pokemon, the Pokemon fiercely staring down Aegislash.

**"Aegislash VS Aagron! Battle!"**

"Aegislash, rapidement! Use the Sacred Sword!" Aegislash's blade glowed intensely as the sword flew and began to swing itself.

"Use Dig to dodge!" Aagron dug itself into the ground, avoiding the steel/ghost's mighty blade.

"Stand your ground!" Fantina called, "Use King's Shield!" Aegislash switched into it's Shield Form as Aagron erupted from the ground and swung a punch with it's arm, hitting the shield, but was useless. "Now, Sacred Sword!" Aegislash began to radiate as he switched to his Blade Form, swinging itself, cutting into Aagron as he skid back, panting heavily.

"Don't stop yet! Payback!" Aagron began to glow black before he ran into Aegislash in a powerful tackle that only made it worse with the previous attack, Aegislash was knocked back, but wasn't out, "N-no way!"

"S'excuser! Now, Aegislash, Shadow Claw!" Aegislash glowed a radient dark purple, swinging his blade at Aagron as the iron armor Pokemon fell.

**"It looks like Aegislash was too much even for Aagron! He's down for the count, folks, putting Brendan at three!"**

Brendan returned Aagron, "You did great, so rest easy." he grabbed another ball, "I choose, Shiftry!" The wicked Pokemon appeared onto the field, whipping his leaf hands to intimidate.

**"Aegislash VS Shifty! Battle!"**

"Aegislash, Sacred Sword!" Aegislash glowed once more as it swung itself.

"Not this time! Shiftry, Sucker Punch!" Shiftry swung his fist, a dark ball hitting Aegislash as it falted, "Now quickly follow with Shadow Ball!" Shiftry began to form a ball of ghostly energy, shooting it at the stunned sword and hitting it directly, the sword falling onto the gound.

**"Aegislash has finally fallen, folks! The round goes to Shiftry!"**

Fantina returned Aegislash, "Good job, Brendan. That was excellent!" she praised as she grabbed another Pokeball.

"Thanks, Fantina." nodded Brendan, "Aegislash is a pretty strong Pokemon."

"Thank you, yourself." Fantina nodded, "But this is still a battle! So Je te choisis! Dusknoir!" the gripper Pokemon floated onto the field with a foreboding atmosphere around him.

**"Dusknoir VS Shiftry! Battle!"**

"Alright Shiftry, Shadow Ball!" Shiftry began to form the ball of ghostly energy again.

"Dusknoir, use ze Shadow Sneak!" Dusknoir disappeared into the darkness,l appearing behind Shiftry and punched him in the back, making him stumble forward, "And now, Fire Puch!" Dusknoir swung his fist as it was covered with fire.

"Jump Shiftry!" Shiftry obeyed as he was high and up in the air, out of range of Dusknoir's fist, "Now Leaf Storm!" Shiftry unleashed a storm of leaves down onto Dusknoir, hitting the Pokemon directly and doing some serious damage to the ghost as he fell onto the ground with a groan.

**"And Dusknoir is down for the count, folks!"**

"You are quite the quick thinker, Brendan. How magnifique!" Fantina returned the gripper Pokemon before grabbing her next Pokeball, "But let's see you handle this! Je te choisis! Gengar!" Appearing and floating around the field with a sadistic grin on his face was Gengar.

**"Gengar VS Shiftry! Battle!"**

"Go, Shiftry! Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar, show him your Hypnosis!"

Gengar flew himself right towards Shiftry, gracefully avoiding a Shadow Ball and hitting Shiftry with a hypnotic beam, putting the wicked Pokemon to sleep instantly.

"Shiftry!" Brendan blinked.

**"Uh-oh, folks! Looks like Shiftry is fast asleep!"**

"Now, use Nightmare!" Gengar's eyes glowed black as did Shiftry, the snoozing Pokemon groaning and twisting in his sleep.

"Shiftry, return!" Brendan quickly recalled his Pokemon as Fantina chuckled.

"Bravo, Brendan. But how will you combat my Gengar?" Fantina grinned as Brendan selected his next Pokemon.

"I choose, Rhyperior!" The drill Pokemon giving off a roar once he entered the battle field.

**"Gengar VS Rhyperior! Battle!"**

"Gengar, use ze Hypnosis!" ordered Fantina as she casted a hypnotic spell onto Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, Dig!" Rhyperior dug itself into the ground, dodging the Gengar's Hypnosis.

""You shall not escape now! Gengar, Focus Blast!" Gengar floated into the air, forming the Focus Blast and firing it down the hole Rhyperior ran into, "Not such a good plan when you do it twice." she smirked.  
"Good thing it's always good with Rhyperior!" Rhyperior erupted from the hole in the ground in a roar.  
**"Look at that, folks! Rhyperior is a-okay! It looks like Rhyperior's ability was Rock Solid, reducing the damage of super effective moves!"**

"Now, Rock Wrecker!" Rhyperior forged a large boulder within its hands, smashing it onto Gengar like a blunt instrument, sending the shadow plummeting into the ground with a weak, broken cackle.

**"And Gengar is down and out folks! Fantina is down to her final Pokemon! How can she get out of this?"**

Fantina returned Gengar is she chuckled, "You are a magnifique battler! A truly grand trainer!" praised the ghostly woman.

"Gee, thanks. It's an honor to hear that from you." Brendan nodded.

"But now..." Fantina smirked, grabbing her final Pokeball, "It is time to dance within ze pale moonlight! Mismagius, center stage!" materializing out of the pokeball was her signature Mismagius, the ghost-like Witch twirling as she cackled.

**"Mismagius VS Rhyperior! Battle!"**

"Return, Rhyperior!" Brendan immediately returned the drill Pokemon, knowing that he'd have to recharge after that Rock Wrecker.

"Oh? A problem?" Fantina asked.

"No, it's just...a promised my friend that I'd let him do this." Brendan smiled as he grabbed his 6th Pokeball, "I choose, Swampert!" Brendan released the mud fish Pokemon, Swampert giving off a loard roar as he slammed his hands onto the ground to announce his readiness to battle.

**"Mismagius VS Swampert! Battle!"**

"Mismagius! Show him your Magical Leaf!" Mismagius twirled around as bright green leaves before firing those leaves at Swampert.

"Sludge Wave!" Swampert spews a wave of purple sludge, countering the Magical Leaf, "Now, Surf!" Swampert gurgled as a giant wave formed under him, ready to slam into Mismagius.  
"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Mismagius shot a Shadow Ball at the wave, knocking Swampert right off and canceling the wave.

"Ice Beam!" Swampert caught himself and fired a beam of ice at Mismagius, nailing the ghost type directly as the witch hovered back.

"Don't give up Mismagius! Magical Leaf!" Mismagius began to form the leaves and fired them, Swampert howled in pain as the leaves hit him, the large Pokemon tumbling back and nearly fell over, but the water starter began to glow a bright blue color.

**"Watch out, folks! This is Swampert's Torrent ability! It must be on its last leg, but it's more dangerous when cornered!"**

"Swampert, Surf!" Swampert began to form another wave as the mudfish Pokemon began to roar right towards Mismagius.

"Mismagius, counter with Shadow Ball once more!" Mismagius repeated the same action.

"Now jump!" Swampert lept off the wave and into the air, dodging the shadow ball, "Now, Hydrocannon!" Swampert held its arms back as a large ball of water formed before he fired it down onto Mismagius, smashing into Mismagius and the pressure hitting it into the ground. Once Swampert's attack finished and it hit the ground, Mismagius gurgled water, the Pokemon having fainted.

**"And Mismagius is unable to battle! Swampert wins and the round goes to Brendan Birch!"**

The crowd went wild as Brendan gasped when he realized that the battle was, in fact, over. He won and ran over to Swampert, hugging him affectionately, "You were great, Swampert!" The Swampert gurgled affectionately.

"Return, Mismagius." Fantina giggled as she looked at the Pokeball, "You were fantastic, my friend." she walked over to Brendan, "You, Brendan, were ze star of this battle! Ze star!" applauded Fantina, "I hope to see more of your wonderful battling style!"

"Really? Thanks, Fantina." nodded Brendan.

* * *

**And that's it folks! We hope you enjoyed this intense battle of the World Tournament! And now, here's a word from our sponsors!  
**

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I hope this battle was just as good, if not, better then the last one. But since deciding who to battle out of the entire Pokemon Gaming verse has too many options for me-I'm so lazy-I want you people to send in your requests via PMs. Repeat, PMs. I won't take requests when they're in reviews. I also will take OC Trainers, but when I use them is purely out of.**

**Speaking of, that's how the winner is decided: random. So if your OC lose or a character you like or was hoping to win loses, that's just how it is.**

**And if you DO send in an OC, make sure they have the following at least:**

**Name:**

**Age: (At least 13, people.)**

**Gender:**

**Accomplishments: (I don't need a full bio or anything, but I need reasons as to why they're in this tournament. Are they related to a gym leader or champion-and not some '2nd cousin or distant uncle'. You better have a good reason for this-or maybe there apprentice? Did they buy there way in? Won a regional tournament? Have they done anything to become noticed in the Pokemon community?)**

**Team: (This is important! I need at least 6 Pokemon. Make sure this team is unique. There are over 700 Pokemon, so please no 'all eeveelution' teams and don't just stack your teams with Dragonites and Tyranitars just because they're psudo-legendaries. The more your team stands out, the more likely I'll pick you. Also, no legendaries. Give me at least 8 moves, there ability, and gender. No items.)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Verbal Ticks: (Anything they say that I need to know? Like, a catch phrase?)**

**And that's it. If you don't send an OC, then okay. If you do, good luck. One last thing: these are characters from the Pokemon Games. So no anime exclusive characters for your suggestions like Ash or Paul or from the manga like 'Emerald' or 'Sapphire'.  
**


	3. Red VS Cynthia

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is not my property, it's the property of GameFreak. The character 'Red' is going to be portrayed as the ex-champion of Kanto, AKA the man who disappeared to Mt. Silver. Cynthia is Cynthia.  
**

Blue, the first champion of Kanto and current leader of the Viridian Gym, was standing backstage from the battle arena as he looked at the competitor who was about to step onto the stage.

"Nice to see you again."

"..."

"Still a man of few words?" chuckled Blue, "I guess it can't be helped. Some things don't change, huh?"

"...It's nice to see you haven't."

Blue chuckled at the sudden tone of nostalgia in his voice, "Well, after you're battle, you gotta tell me where you've been."

**_Red VS Cynthia  
_**

**_Full Battle: 6 VS 6_**

_"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! It's time for another battle of the Pokemon World Tournament! You can tell by the sound of my voice that I'm pretty excited! Well, that's because this is the battle of the century! As standing in the red corner is a man who went the distance! The trainer who defied all the odds! A Trainer who's known as the Master, the Champ, a Hero! Give it up for the one! The only! Red!"_

The crowd screamed and roared their loudest they've ever been as Red calmly walked his way to the corner. He looked much shorter then people thought as the silent master walked to his corner, a Pikachu on his shoulder that seemed to be the most expressive, waving it's paw to the crowd as Red seemed to have the smallest smile.

_"So I'm sure ALL of you are asking yourself 'who could we possibly bring in to battle the Pokemon Master'?! Well, get ready folks! For tonight, we're bringing in another Champion for this battle! She's got style! She's got grace! Men want her and women wanna be her! Give it up for Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia!"_

At Pine's words, people began to scream and cry out in pure excitement as Cynthia walked her way to the center stage. She seemed a bit more enthusiastic then her opponent. She was no different then other people, though. She heard the rumors and stories about Red and now she had the chance to see if these legends were fact or fiction.

"So, you really are Red..." mused Cynthia, a hand resting on her hip as she smiled at him, "I've heard a lot of stories about you while I was here. I heard you disappeared after you stepped down from your tittle as champion. Where have you been all this time?"

"...I'll tell you if you beat me." Red had said simply.

_"A man of few words, people! A man of so little words! I don't have to tell you two what is what: this will be a full on 6 on 6 Pokemon battle and it'll be over when one trainer runs out of Pokemon. Red won the coin toss, but believe or not, Red WANTS to throw the first 'mon! Red, what is the strategy behind such a move?!"_

"...I just wanna go first." Red grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, "It's been a while since I've battled anybody."

Cynthia giggled, "Well, somebody's anxious."

"...Snorlax." Red had released the large bear, the Sleeping Pokemon yawning loudly.

"What an interesting choice..." Cynthia looked at the Snorlax closely. She could tell that Snorlax was much better trained then most, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But the Sinnoh Champion had decided to play this tactically, (_Snorlax is a much bigger Pokemon, so it must be slower and harder to move. It's a normal type, so using a Pokemon that can move swiftly, while at the same time not weak to a common move for a Snorlax like Earthquake or Return would be best._) "Spiritomb, go!" she released the Forbidden Pokemon, the Pokemon growling and howling. People in the audience shivered in fear at the sight of the spiritual entity. But Red's cold, poker face stayed perfectly aligned.

"What an odd Pokemon..." Red figured he'd see Pokemon that weren't in Kanto, but this was a Pokemon he's never seen before, his updated Pokedex scanning the Pokemon as Cynthia tried to stifle a chuckle at how the supposed 'Pokemon Master' was going to be looking back and forth from his Pokedex to the battle.

_"Snorlax VS Spiritomb! Battle!"_

"Earthquake."

"Sucker Punch, Spiritomb!" Spiritomb suddenly fired a black ball, hitting Snorlax directly as he stumbled back, but slammed his foot onto the ground as the seismic shockwave shook Spiritomb's keystone violently, "Now Seed Bomb." Snorlax's mouth glowed green before firing the seed-like explosives at Spiritomb.

"Protect, Spiritomb!" Spiritomb projected a force field, blocking the explosives upon contact, "Now, Dark Pulse!" Dark energy radiated around Spiritomb's mouth as the ghoulish creature fired a blast at Snorlax, hitting the large Pokemon directly as Snorlax stumbled back, taking a critical hit as the Pokemon panted. Cynthia, though was focused on Red, who didn't seem to flinch or look worried in the least.

"Rest." Snorlax yawned as the larger Pokemon fell over on it's back, falling asleep immediately.

_"Uh...well, folks, it looks like Snorlax will be resting. What could be the strategy behind this?"_

Cynthia couldn't fathom using such a double-edged tactic, "Spiritomb, we'll end this before it wakes up. Dark Pulse!" Spiritomb fired the blast.

"Sleep Talk." Snorlax suddenly sat up and released a gust of cold air blast right at the Dark Pulse, countering Dark Pulse and overpowering Spiritomb as the phantom was knocked back.

_"Look at that, folks! Snorlax's Sleep Talk landed on it's Blizzard attack!"_

"Quite a gambit." Cynthia said, "Spiritomb, Dark Pulse once again!" Spiritomb began to fire a blast of dark energy at Snorlax.

"Sleep Talk." Snorlax got up again, firing Seed Bombs at Spiritomb, hitting the Dark Pulse, but not stopping it as it still hit Snorlax, the sleeping Pokemon waking back up, "Crunch." Snorlax jumped right for Spiritomb, it's teeth glowing black and sinking it's teeth right into Spiritomb, who howled.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Spiritomb glowed red before firing a ball of fire right in Snorlax's face, causing it to let go and become burned, stumbling back.

"Earthquake."

"Sucker Punch." Spiritomb quickly hit the Snorlax before it could use Earthquake, the Pokemon stumbling back before Snorlax slammed itself onto the ground, a shockwave hitting Spiritomb. Spiritomb had retreated into it's keystone as it fell over.

_"What an opening round! Snorlax has won the round!"_

Cynthia returned her Pokemon as she smiled, "How impressive. I certainly didn't expect you to make such a turn around."

"Thank you...I was expecting a Spiritomb." Red admitted as Cynthia grinned, selecting her next Pokemon.

"You won't expect this either. Togekiss, go!" The Jubilee Pokemon chirped gleefully as she flew across the stadium with excitement, hovering on her side of the field. She was right, though. Red didn't expect this.

_"Snorlax VS Togekiss! Battle!"_

"Blizzard." Snorlax opened his maw and released a powerful gust of arctic air. Togekiss avoided the blast of air as it flew upward into the air.

"Good job, Togekiss! Now Focus Blast!" Togekiss began to form the sphere in front of her, blasting the ball of concentrated force right towards Snorlax, who was to slow to dodge as he had to take the hit straight on, falling over.

_"Wow, folks! That was a heavy hit, folks! Snorlax has fallen!" _

The crowd was in ah as Red returned Snorlax. He smiled lightly as he said, "Nice."

"I could say the same to you." Cynthia said as Red looked to his Pikachu, who jumped off of his shoulder and sparks came off of his cheeks. "How odd...why haven't you evolved him into a Raichu?"

"He doesn't want to." Cynthia was a bit put off by the answer, but wasn't going to question the ex-champ of Kanto.

_"Pikachu VS Togekiss! Battle!"_

"Okay, Togekiss! Moon Blast!" Togekiss glowed a pale pink before firing the blast down onto the electric mouse, who was quick to jump out of the way and dodge the blast, incredibly fast for a Pikachu. "Keep firing, Togekiss!" Togekiss kept attacking as Pikachu seemed to swiftly dodge each one that came at him.

_"Incredible, folks! Red's Pikachu is too fast for Togekiss to hit!"_

"Not for long...Grass Knot." Blades of grass suddenly popped from the ground, wrapping around Pikachu's legs and body, holding him in place. "Now, use Moonblast once more!" Togekiss prepared the attack.

"Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail shined with a steel coating, slicing it's way free of the grass as he swung his tail at the moon blast, countering the attack with his tail. The entire area was stunned at the scene. Cynthia's usually calm look exterior was dumbfounded completely, "Now Volt Tackle." Pikachu coated itself in electricity, running right for Togekiss, jumping into the air and tackling the flying/fairy as an explosion of electricity erupted before the stage, both parties falling onto the ground, Togekiss twitching and seemed unconscious as Pikachu twitched and stumbled from the heavy recoil.

_"That was incredible, folks! With such quick thinking, Red countered Cynthia's tactics and even took out Togekiss!"_

The crowd was going wild as Cynthia returned her Pokemon, "That...that was incredible." She was amazed. Cynthia, the champion, was amazed. She never saw somebody have their Pokemon maneuver like that, much less a Pikachu. She recovered her senses as she grabbed her next partner, "Roserade, I choose you!" she released the bouquet Pokemon, who gracefully spun onto the battlefield, bowing before getting into a battle stance.

_"Pikachu VS Roserade! Battle!"_

"Come back." Pikachu blinked, dashing back to Red as he picked up his partner and put him at his side.

"Smart..." smiled Cynthia. Red nodded as he grabbed another Pokeball. "Venasaur." He released the seed Pokemon, which seemed to roar loudly and stomp one of it's feet onto the ground. "What an interesting choice." Cynthia smiled as Red nodded, pulling a bit on his cap.

_"Venasaur VS Roserade! Battle!"_

"Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!" Roserade fired a toxic ball of grime at her fellow grass/poison type, Venasaur taking the hit head on without being too heavy and too slow to really dodge the attack.

"Earthquake." Venasaur shook off the attack, stomping the ground much harder as he used Earthquake, the seismic wave striking Roserade as she was knocked off her dainty feet, "Sludge Bomb." Venasaur fired it's own ball of grime at the downed Roserade, who was hit directly.

Cynthia groaned, "Return, Roserade." she said as the weakened Bouquet Pokemon. She wasn't going to keep battling without a clear shot of victory as she grabbed another Pokemon, "Go, Glaceon!" She released the ice eeveelution as she strutted onto the battle field.

"It looks like an Eevee..." mumbled Red at the familiarity.

"That's right." nodded Cynthia.

_"Venasaur VS Glaceon! Battle!"_

"Earthquake."

"Glaceon, jump! And use Ice Beam!"

Venasaur lifted it's foot and stomped again. Glaceon, however, was a very swift Pokemon and jumped right over the battlefield, not effected by the attack as she fired the blast of frosted furry at Venasaur, hitting him directly as Venasaur skid back.

"Now Signal Beam!" Glaceon began to fire a different beam, a beam of oddly colored lights was fired.

"Sludge Bomb." The toxic ball was shot at the beam, cancelling it, "Now, Sleep Powder!" Venasaur released a powdery mist. Glaceon, sadly, was helpless from the mist as she fell onto the ground, sleeping as Cynthia bit her lip. "Now Earthquake." And, once again, Glaceon used the attack as Glaceon's body was flung across the field, no longer just asleep.

_"What an intense battle! Glaceon is down!"_

Cynthia returned the tired Eeveelution as Cynthia looked over Venasaur. It was exhausted. This was her chance to take it out.

"Go, Lucario!" The aura Pokemon materialized onto the battle field, thrusting a palm forward to brace himself for the upcoming battle.

_"Venasaur VS Lucario! Battle!"_

"Extreme Speed." Lucario suddenly seemed to vanish. Venasaur and Red were confused as they looked around before Venasaur roared from a sudden palm to his face, Venasaur gasping in pain as the larger Pokemon gave in and collapsed.

"_And with that, folks, Venasaur is unable to battle!" _

Red returned his Venasaur, smiling lightly, "Good work." he said, grabbing a Pokeball, "Blastoise!" His voice sounded different. He sounded excited. Cynthia certainly noticed the change of his tone.

_"Blastoise VS Lucario! Battle!"_

"Extreme Speed, Lucario!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Lucario dashed around the battlefield, running left and right as he dodged Blastoise's cannons, ducking and swerving across the battle and managing to remain unharmed from the Hydro Pumps. Lucario ran right into Blastoise, looking face-to-face with the large shellfish Pokemon.

"Close Combat!" Lucario released a stream of punches and palm thrusts, knocking the large Pokemon back and nearly fell over.

_"Incredible, folks! Blastoise managed to endure that Close Combat!"_

"Focus Blast!" Instead of a torrent of water, Blastoise fired the concentrated blast of energy, nailing Lucario as he was sent flying and hit the ground.

_"That was a critical hit! And it took it's toll on Lucario!"_

Cynthia sighed as she returned her fallen Lucario as Red said, "I guess that was luck."

"Yes, luck." Cynthia struggled to contain her excitement, "This is such an intense battle."

"Yeah." smiled Red, Pikachu squeaking in excitement at how eager he was.

Cynthia had grabbed her next Pokemon, "But I'm not giving up yet." Cynthia threw out her Roserade once again.

"Good."

_"Blastoise VS Roserade! Battle!"_

"Leaf Storm!" Roserade began to conjure leaves around herself, shooting the glowing green leaves right for Blastoise.

"Counter with Blizzard!" Blastoise took a deep breath before releasing a strong blast of ice air right at the leaves, freezing them solid. They were practically at a standstill. "Return." Red recalled back the larger Pokemon as he grabbed another Pokeball, "Charizard!" he then released the Flame Pokemon, who roared loudly.

"How intimidating..." mumbled Cynthia.

"He's been waiting for a battle." Red said simply.

_"Charizard VS Roserade! Battle!"_

"Roserade, quick! Use Sleep Powder!" Roserade twirled, releasing the sleeping cloud of mist towards Charizard.

"Charizard, take flight!" Charizard immediately flew into the air, dodging the cloud of sleeping powder, "Now, Air Slash!" Charizard flapped his wings, sending blades of air at Roserade, who twirled and jumped in order to dodge.

"Roserade, Sludge Bomb!" Roserade fired the ball of toxins at Charizard, who flew around to dodge it.

_"Neither Pokemon seems to be able to connect a blow!"_

"Charizard...Blast Burn!" Charizard took in a deep breath, roaring as he glowed a bright red before releasing an explosion of fire from his jaws, covering the entire battlefield in a roaring blaze. When the fires died down...

_"And Roserade is down and out!"_

Clearly, she was, the bouquet Pokemon covered in burns as Cynthia returned her, Charizard landing on the ground, panting heavilly as Cynthia returned Roserade. Cynthia, though, looked rather amused.

"Why are you smiling?" Red asked.

"Because. You used such a powerful and I still have one Pokemon left." she said, grabbing the Pokeball.

"Yeah. But I still have 4." Though Red knew that 3 of them were tired from battle before.

"Still anyone's game." she smiled, "My dearest friend. It's time for you to rise up and race into battle. Garchomp, go!" The Mach Pokemon growled and roared incredibly loud as the land-shark growled at Charizard, who snarled back.

_"Charizard Vs Garchomp! Battle!"_

Red was holding a Pokeball, "...You wanna battle, don't you?" Charizard turned to his trainer, growling as he nodded. "...Alright, Charizard." he nodded.

"Stone Edge!" Cynthia commanded, stones beginning to appear around Garchomp as they fired right at Charizard, who had no choice but to endure the quadruple effective attack, howling in pain as Charizard barely hung on.

"Charizard, Dragon Pulse!" Charizard fired a purple blast at Garchomp, who launched itself into the air at a mindboggling speed.

"Now Dragon Rush!" Garchomp rushed right for Charizard with all that speed.

"Come on, Charizard! Fire Blast!" Charizard blew a star-shaped blast of fire at the incoming Garchomp, engulfing him in the flames. That didn't stop Garchomp from rushing at Charizard and hitting directly, the dragon though wincing as they both hit the ground.

_"Uh oh, folks! Garchomp has a serious burn!" _

That didn't stop it from getting up as both he and Charizard stared the other down as the flame and mach Pokemon looked into the other eyes with a desire to keep fighting.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Glowing a bright purple hue, Garchomp rushed at Charizard.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!" Charizard was coated in fire, rushing right at Charizard as the two Pokemon collided in a burst of dragonic energy and flames.

_"Oh my Arceus, ladies and gentleman! This was the collision of the sentry! Red's Charizard and Cynthia's Garchomp have truly given it all their might. But...but the winner is...is..."_

Both trainers chuckled as they saw how both of their Pokemon were unable to battle.

_"It's a tie! But since Red has three Pokemon and Cynthia has none, the round goes to Red!"_

The crowd cheered with excitement as Cynthia chuckled lightly, returning Garchomp, smiling as she smiled, "You did very well, old friend. Rest easy." she then turned to Red, who had returned his Charizard, "You really are a Pokemon Master."

Red nodded, "Yes...now come with me." he said, leading her out of the cheering crowd room.

**...**

"So, Red, what gives?" asked Blue, he and Cynthia outside as the sky was dark as night came over the area, "Are you going to tell us where you've been all this time?"

"And why exactly did you come back now of all times?" Cynthia asked.

"..." Red sighed, "Alright. But sit down first. It's going to be a pretty long story."

* * *

**To : If you're reading this, then tell me how well reading this for you was better. I switched to italics as oppose to the bold when the narrator, Pine, is speaking. Is it less of a pain?**


End file.
